Different
by anzobby
Summary: Draco returns from a traumatizing summer, and only Harry seems to notice or care. Maybe some Slash DMHP RWHG Review please? I have updated.Three Chapters. Tell me what you think! Audioxal
1. Different

Different?  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"'Mione, I didn't think you were gonna make it, I'm so glad you did" Ron Weasley wrapped his arms around, a gave  
  
a smothering kiss on the lips to his fellow sixth year Gryfindor, and girlfriend, Hermione Granger.  
  
Ron Weasley was a tall and gangly sixth year. Obnoxious at times, but his heart was usually in the right place.   
  
He and Hermione had been together for a year. Hermione was a bookworm, but she still knew how to have fun.  
  
"Guys, do you mind not rising my puking factor so early in the day?" Harry Potter also known as  
  
'The Boy who Lived', looked at his two best friends as he emphasized his breakfast rising from the pit of  
  
his stomach.  
  
Herry Potter with his jet black hair and emerald eyes, was the shrine of many adoring girls. Although rather  
  
famous, he would rather not be.  
  
"Sorry Harry," Ron let go of Hermione's waist but held her hand firm, "can't help it if we're in love."  
  
"Yea... whatever," Harry nodded at the couple "more like lust."  
  
Ron put on an hurt/bemused expression and faced Harry "Why mate, I never knew you felt that way," he   
  
looked at his girlfriend with the same fake shocked face, and waved his hand in the space between   
  
them,"we are so very hurt"   
  
They burst into laughter. Just at the moment, the compartment door slid open. Entered Draco Malfoy, 'Prince of Slytherin'.  
  
He was tall and extremely muscular. He had a few cuts and bruises on his arms. As he looked inside he   
  
had no smirk or grin on his face. Harry noticed that he had a quiet and sorrowful expression instead. To   
  
intimidate, Harry looked into his eyes with anger and loathe, but instead he saw a blank and pain filled set   
  
of icy grey eyes. He tried to explore further but Draco had already looked away, fright written all over his face.  
  
"Wrong compartment" He left the door open and walked away. His shadow slowly fading behind him.  
  
"Oi, Malfoy," Ron, being as obnoxious as he was, took this time to humiliate Draco, "you forgot to shut  
  
the door, you big prat!"  
  
Draco brooded into the hallway that was before the door. He grabbed the handle. "I'm not a prat." He shut the door.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, who just looked away. He really didn't want to talk about his archnemesis at   
  
he moment.Harry wanted to take a nap on the contrary.  
  
-  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron made their way into the Great hall to watch the first years be sorted. "I remember my sorting"   
  
Harry said as his eyes began to mist. He remebered how happy he was when he was given the chance to leave the overly   
  
abusive Dusleys, how happy he was that he could be free, and how ecstatic he was that he was in a place he belonged...finally.  
  
He was also quite happy that he wasn't in Slytherin. For he couldn't stand being in the company of anyone remotely like Draco.  
  
Draco. That topic usually brought weird sparks to Harry. He wouldn't think about doing anything to Draco but hexing him into   
  
an oblivion. He and Harry stayed on surnames only.  
  
But Malfoy and Potter would soon be changed to Harry and Draco.  
  
AN: This is my first FF so send whatever you want, reviews or flames. My story will be long and I will update at least every   
  
other day. So please send reviews. Thanks -SpikedDraco 


	2. Another Day

Another Day  
  
"Ah...finally, the moment Hermione has been waiting for...classes." Ron Weasley finally made his way down to the common room and hugged his girlfreind as soon as he got there. Hermione looked at him in an odd sort of way. When he went in for the lips, she turned, and he ended up kissing a cold cheek.  
  
Ron didn't take it seriously, so he went on and dragged her out of the portrait hole after Harry, and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Are you hungry?" He noticed that Parvati was waving her over frantically. He went ahead and pulled her to a spot at the table, and served her food. Harry stared at the couple with a cynical expression on his face. He didn't take the wierd act of love as anything unusual, so he went on eating his egg and toast. Still glancing up at them every now and then looking for some change.  
After breakfast they headed over to Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs.

"Today we are going to go over a random creature I found on a trip to Russia." Professor Lupin looked up at the class as they waited on his last word, hoping to see something magnificent. He continued-  
  
"Today we learn about the Pogrebin." Confused and blank faces scattered the room. "Honestly people, it's found in 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them'. The Pogrebin is a Russian demon about a foot tall. It has a hairy body and a large smooth grey forehead. They like to tail around humans when they're lost. After awhile it's prey falls into a state of legarthy. After the human falls down and cries at the pointlessness of it all, they attempt to devour their prey."  
  
The class looked up at Professor Lupin as he undressed the glass case and they witnessed a small hairy creature. Professor Lupin told them more about the species brfore the class had ended. Hermione went to the front to see it more closely, and nauturally Ron followed.  
  
Once they were through staring through the glass case, Harry told them to hurry up because they had double potions next.  
  
They class started out fine, until Neville ruined his own potion, and it was automatically blamed on Harry, even though he was sitting seven chairs down.  
  
Draco had sat away from everyone else in the back to finish his potion. He didn't like to sit next to the two idiots he called friends. Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
When class had finished, Draco was staring out the window and Professor Snape left harry to clean up the classroom. After he was done and about to leave, he looked back and felt bad. He went to go tell Draco that potions had finished. Harry had only walked up to Draco, when he noticed that there were tears in his eyes. He tried to get Draco's attention, but couldn't.  
  
"Malfoy... it's time to go..." But malfoy was somewhere else.  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone for sending me reviews, and thankfully I got no flames, I'd just like to say thanks to those people again. I'm keeping up my story, so tell what you think. The next chapter has some depressing elements in it. (As a warning). Keep the reviews or flames coming.  
  
SpikedDraco


	3. Hurtful Memory

Lucius Malfoy walked into his son Draco's room. The room was ladden with all sorts of treasures. Trinkets lying here and there. His desk was covered in crumpled up pieces of paper.  
  
"Son, I think it's time for to lay down a few rules, I've decided that your sixth year is the time for you to understand what it means to be a Malfoy."  
  
A peice of parchment lay in his hands. He looked over it and handed it to his son. Draco took the peice of parchment and skimmed through it, although there wasn't much to skim.  
  
_Those of the name Malfoy do not:  
Love   
Cry   
Show Mercy  
Show their emotions  
Care of those inferior  
Interact with those not of pureblood.  
_  
Malfoy looked up at his father, with his cynical smirk planted on his face. _This is a very pathetic list of stupid guildlines. _"What kind of list is this?" he looked up with a smirk. He looked back down at the list, snorted, balled it up, and threw it into the pile of parchment surrounding his desk. His father became outraged, and grabbed him by his robecollar.  
  
"You will do as I say" he breathed into his sons ear with menace and rage dripping from every syllable. "Father please let go of me." Tears were starting to emerge in Draco's eyes. His father looked down at his son. he had Draco tight around the neck, choking him.  
  
Draco glanced up at his father. "Let me go." Tears were now openly falling down his cheeks, his icy grey eyes flooded with pain. The signs of hemoragging were starting to show. His father let go of him. Draco fell on all fours and cryed out.  
  
"I SAID MALFOYS DON NOT CRY!" His father kicked him in his stomach and pushed him down to the floor. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He kicked Draco repeatedly and spat at the ground before him. "YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" After a few seconds, he calmed down a bit, "-after you graduate, you will recieve the Drak Mark, and you will serve Lord Voldemort." He waited a little bit.. and then "DID YOU HEAR ME?! ACKNOWLEDGE THAT YOU HEARD ME!"  
  
Not knowing that his son was to weak to speak, he quickly glided to where his son lay. "CRUCIO!" Draco fell to the floor and withered in pain.  
  
Again his father bellowed, "YOU WILL ALWAYS DO AS I SAY!" he left the room but the Cruciatus Curse continueduntil Draco slowly faded into unconciousness.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: This is my first so send the reviews and the flames. tell me what you think. I update often. Thanks to the people who sent reviews earlier. keep 'em coming  
SpikedDraco.


End file.
